Wally's choice
by monkeyshift GEAR
Summary: Wally and Dick are trying to steady their relationship but can Wally commit with all of this confusion in his life. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rated M fan fiction so please leave if you don't like it graphic descriptions etc. reviews are always welcome.

AN: Because Dick's name is "Dick" ill call him Robin for now just so that I don't die of laughter at the end of this story, ill change it as much as I can.(to dick that is)

Wally broke the sound barrier three times on his way to the Wayne manner. Whenever he got on his train of thought he forgot to slowdown, making a ruckus in the passing towns. He quietly apologized to all of the people with blocked ears from his sonic boom.

Thinking about Dick (pun intended) made his mind go into a different demention all of the things they would talk about, to see him smile.

"Shit" Wally said aloud

He missed the mansion by almost 5 miles back and kicked up sand as he stopped himself from treading water.

Good thing he had his goggles on and no one was on the beach. He almost made a wall of sand when he stopped along with a huge gust of wind.

He tried to keep his mind strait while making his way to the mansion.

"Wally you finally made it." Dick greeted

"Yeah sorry I got a little side tracked."

"Nah its fine you're here now."

Robin grabbed Wally's hand leading him upstairs to his room while Wally greeted Batman with a nod as the dark night went down to The Cave.

When they entered the room Dick pulled him into a soft kiss. Wally closed his eyes and when he opened them again looked around the room. It was spacious with large windows draped with red silk curtains and matching carpet and walls.

They spent the rest of the night playing video games and eating heart clogging snacks but the best dessert for Wally was when it was bed time.

Robin gasped lightly and mewed while Wally placed butterfly kisses on his neck and jaw. He loved those sounds that Dick made moaning his name, serenading him in his voice.

Pulling off robin's shirt and undershirt he sucked on the nipples perked by the rush of cold air. He took of his shirt awkwardly having it get stuck on his head and Robin helping him. He forgot to unbutton the shirt buttons again.

"I told you not to have buttons when were doing this." robin said

"Sorry I kind of got distracted while getting dressed."

"By who? Or what? Which should I be asking?"

Wally averted his eyes and dismantled his arms from around his shirt that was still mangled in the mesh of limbs between him and Robin.

"Who distracted you? What made them so distracting" Robin said sternly

All of the time with Batman was finally rubbing off. Robin was interrogating him in bed!

"Nothing"

"It's just that I'm… feeling a but uneasy" Wally responded

Robin glared at him and then his gaze slowly melted. He buried his face in Wally's chest placing light butterfly kisses on Wally and then moved to his ear.

"Sorry I haven't been spending time with you. Whenever we see each other it's late at night and most of the times we spend together were having sex."

There was a brief silence.

Wally shifted uncomfortably in the silence so did Dick.

"Thanks for getting me babe" Wally murmured when he got close to Robins ear and started sucking.

Wally nibbled, nipped and kissed Robin. Sucking his cock and not stopping when Robin came in his mouth sweet and salty. He massaged his balls and grinded on Robin while making robin suck on the speedsters fingers.

When the three fingers were slick with saliva Wally slid in each of them slowly into Robins almost godly body and almost came from the tightness surrounding his fingers.

"Ready" Wally whispered.

"Yeah put it in" robin rasped.

Wally pulled in and out of robin knowing exactly were the sweet spot was hitting it every time making Dicks toes curl in pleasure from the ecstasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"""~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wally and Dick were spent on the king size bed tired from the activity they did earlier.

"I think we should break up." Wally said

"Wally please don't joke like that." Dick said frozen in his spot on Wally's chest.

"I'm serious I don't want us to feel like were all good and steady and then have it all fall apart."

"That's not true we are good! We're perfect for each other!"

"Are you sure about that because I'm not? I don't want to be your second priority and I don't want you to be mine."

"You're never my second priority you're always first." Dick exclaimed and moved to sit upright now on the opposite side of the bed but not two far away from Wally.

"Well maybe your mine." Wally said softly. But the words were like a slap to Dick. Wally eyes widened when he realized how cold his words were.

He reached out to grab dick from leaving the bed but Dick slapped his hand away. Stifling back tears threatening to break free.

"Dick I didn't mean… it it's just that..."

Dick rushed his clothes on and went out of the room, leaving the door lazily slaying open with a crack of light coming through it.

Wally knew that what he said was a mistake but it was like at that moment only the speedster part of this brain was working and it just came out.

Wally put on his clothes and sped out of the house as fast as he could without alerting Alfred or anyone else of the Wayne manor.

He made it home without a word and ghosted in the house without leaving anyone a clue on his return.

He flopped on his bed.

"Why did it have to end like this? Why did I have to say it like that? I didn't mean to be an ass." Wally mumbled voice muffled by the pillow curled up into a ball.

But he was he was and ass to Dick and now dick was in pain. HE made Dick feel pain. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to put him down slowly tell him that he wanted a short break to clear his head.

He was so confused on his feelings they were all mashed up into a ball of sludge and he had to sort it all out. Right now Dick and him wouldn't work out it was all so confusing. Dick was no longer his first priority.

He actually had no idea what his priorities were now but he knew he needed to get his life strait maybe that was the best thing to focus on.

It was four in the morning and Wally could not sleep he stayed up for two more hours just staring at the ceiling and then decided to go out for a jog or more like a run.

He aimlessly went around town searching for nothing in particular and that's what found nothing. His mind was clear and he brain was downloading nothing just going into a glowing haze of nostalgic mist.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I like this story. But I keep on failing in the spelling department and have I to do numerous spell checks with re-reading so if you spot any send a P.M and ill fix it that goes to grammar to. (This authors not was revised 4 times *sighs*)

Wally collapsed on a beach. He couldn't help it. He ran until the point of exhaustion and then stopped on a slow droll.

He fell in the sand face first and butt in the air.

"Well at least"

A loud thunderous clap went through the air stopping him mid-sentence. Wally mentally slapped himself; he was going to say it.

"Things couldn't get any worse."

Wally groaned and rolled on his back in the sand. The skies tears crying for him, he laughed.

"Well 'wall man' when you screw up you go all out."

He quickly curled up into fetal poison to shield himself from the wind and wet sand blurring into his direction.

"Sorry for that kid didn't mean to scare you" a familiar voice said.

Wally looked up to the voice. Straitening out his back and supporting himself on the palms of his hands.

"Barry? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you've been gone for hours."

"I have?!"

"Yeah looks like you've just been playing in the sand." Barry chuckled

"Yeah." Wally replied leaving the rest to dry in the wind

Barry abruptly picked up Wally bridal style and brought him to the house super speed style. Barry hated awkward silences even as the flash it seemed to go on forever.

All of the sand on Wally fell off of him with the wind and they entered the house Barry place Wally on the plush sofa. They were both in civilian clothes Barry not seeming to be afraid of someone spotting them as he ran.

Wally liked the cream colored sofa with matching lighter colored carpet. It gave a calming feeling to his nerves, but I didn't stop him from twitching and fidgeting under Barry's gaze.

Barry was a hawk looking over Wally ever twitch and movement, it was almost as bad as Batman.

"I." Barry sighed

"Look."

"I know what happened between you and Dick."

There was ten seconds of silence.

"How?" Wally questioned.

The sadness in Wally's voice caught Barry off guard. He proceeded with precaution not wanting to step on future mines that could cause the kid to go out balling in tears.

"Superman."

"The guy hates to gossip but… Batman and him are pretty close even with Batman's private life shrouded under his watch."

"He said that you broke up with Dick and made him... well cry."

Wally's lips stayed screwed shut and he was tense even in his relaxed position.

"I didn't want to make him cry"

"Is just"

Wally was at a lost for words, he was chocking up. He knew that HE hurt Dick he knew he made him cry but hearing it aloud struck him somewhere. He wanted to say his heart but it was his conscience.

"Then tell me what happened." Barry said.

_Ok_

"I can't" Wally said. His voice muffled by the tears threatening to break and the swelling in his throat with the mucus pilling up.

"Why not?" Barry pressed.

"I've never haunted to 'urt anyone 'n my grife not like I did to Dick su make em' feel bad like Dick must feel." Wally stammered tears falling down his cheeks mucus popping in the back of his throat while he tried to talk.

Barry sat down on the couch next to Wally until he stopped crying. Wally cried with snot and tears smearing on Barry's shirt from his emotional break.

Wally explained how he didn't mean to hurt Dicks feelings he himself was just confused on how to break it to him that his feelings were changing and he had no idea how.

"I get it." Barry said

"What do you want to do?" Barry asked.

"I don't know I thought you would know what I could do to make it better." Wally replied.

"Well not trying to sound like an ass hat, but maybe not break up with a guy after sex." Barry offered.

Wally clenched his uncles shirt tighter and nestled his face in the non-wet non-boogery part of the shirt

"How did know?"

"Well if you go really fast around a place the wind sort of goes around you and no one knows your there its actually pretty cool, but you might have to hold your breath." Barry replied with a dark chuckle

"You spied on the batman! Do you have a death wish?"

"He won't know if you don't tell him." Barry snickered.

They both laughed Wally coughing once in a while. The mood went from damp to sunny and it was bearable again.

Even though Wally felt better he still clung to his uncle's shirt. Realizing how uncomfortable it must have been for his uncle to be sitting in a snot soaked shirt he let go.

"You can still hold on if it makes you feel better" Barry said a little too hastily. Not wanting his nephew to close off in depression. (even though all evidence from the laughing and getting the feeling off his chest proved otherwise)

"na its fine you must be uncomfortable with the shirt on look."

It was true the snot and tears were so much that it went straight through Barry's shirt and made it cling to his body.

"Yeah I guess your right" Barry said.

He walked up the stairs to take a shower and change.

Wally watched TV for a while and soon fell asleep.

He only stayed half awake to see Barry shut off the TV and take him upstairs to the spare guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: look out for a warning line that is put for all who don't like it "it" you will see when you get there. Pop a review or pm (you choice) any grammar/spelling mistakes

Wally woke up with a start panting and gapping for air.

He had another dream. It was like a plague eating away at him three days since he broke up with Dick and only one night's sleep since he snotted on his uncle now it was the morning. (Morning when his uncle put him to bed)

His pants were sticky and he was sweating. He hoped the semen would come out of the sheets and Aunt Iris wouldn't find out about this little midnight playing in his pants. He could not help it was an uncontrollable dream.

A man was on top of him and it felt good.

Wally buried his face in the sheets. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey kid you awake"

Wally flushed and quickly looked for his pillow to put over his still erect friend but it was lost on the floor Wally froze. Barry had entered the room head peeking and then seeing Wally seemingly decent entered.

"Hey wanna go out for a run you know itttttssss" Barry stared at the lump in the sheets with a damp spot for a hot millisecond and quickly said.

"Ill let you take care of that"

He then vibrated through the wall as quick as he could to give the kid some privacy.

**Wally wanted to die**.

He let his uncle see him with a very vibrant morning erection.

"I'm dead id rather be re-incarnated as a barnacle." Wally whined

He gave a jab to the squishy lump in the sheets and hissed quickly in pain, bad idea. Luckily for him there was a washroom in the guest room he took a cold shower and used the spare clothes for him in the drawer. He washed the sheets until it was as pristine as he could manage and hanged them to dry. He made his way to the kitchen.

He had no idea what to say to his uncle apologize or avoid the subject. He chose apologize that is if Aunt Iris is not there.

"Uh hey kid about what happened in the room ill pretend I saw nothing." Barry said sheepishly

Good thing aunt iris had to be at work early to do a report.

"I should have told you earlier not to come in its **fine." **Wally's throat went dry and the air was still until the smell of burning pancakes disturbed them.

"Shit!" Barry half exclaimed not wanting to curse but it had already slipped out.

"Aunt Iris will be gone for a few weeks story up in Scotland a new breed of sheep big break through for science. Like I was um saying before … you know running will help you get rid of stress and I thought I could keep you company." Barry said

"Yeah that would be cool" Wally replied

That was one thing he loved about his uncle always had the best answer. They ate their pancakes and joked while eating then went out for a run catching a few robbers here and there. They sat on the edge of a vacant skyscraper enjoying the last few hours of sunlight.

"You know you still have to get back to the team or not you know when ever you're ready" Barry said it sounded more like a question so Wally answered.

"Yeah ill go back. Just have to apologize then again **how** I go around doing that remains a mystery to me."

Barry gave an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah I guess it would be kinda awkward never gave a 'sorry I dumped you for no apparent reason' apology. But I have gave a 'sorry I ate you doughnut' apology."

They snickered and then Barry cried out that he was hungry and wanted doughnuts Wally complied with another battle cry scaring the pigeons on the flag pole below them.

Barry and Wally went home to sleep saying that in the morning they would discuss the course of action too get kid flash as gracefully and least painfully back on the team.

The next morning:

Wally woke again with a start and quickly took a shower. He decided to sleep on the floor to keep the sheets clean. This time Barry waited downstairs and watched TV not wanting a retake of yesterday. This was his last day off so it was going to be the easiest time for them to talk about the situation.

"So" Barry said.

"The first way to apologize is to find out were you stand."

Wally sat next to his uncle listening.

"So first the question is why did you break up with Dick?"

"I have no idea it was like my brain was on vacation there was no reason to it the flash side of my brain took control." Wally replied

"Like instinct?" Barry asked

"Sort of but it was like…yeah it was like an instinct."

"Think that it's your brain telling you that he's not the right one." Barry said it with a strict tone of inquiry not a question but a statement.

"You said that your feelings were changing right? Tell more how are they changing?" He added in a softer tone.

Wally gulped should he tell his uncle of the dreams he had of a man touching him **there**. It was a soft subject for Wally especially with another male.

"Well you see I kind of… have these… you know… dreams and I don't know for a couple weeks."

Barry wasn't shocked by the statement just taken back.

"So is it about Dick doing things to you because that's perfectly normal to happen if you felling for some one no reason to freak out."

"No it's not dick it's someone else. Just that I don't know who it's a mystery."

That was a pickle Barry had never heard of some one not knowing who the wet dream was about.

"Then do you want to figure out who that person is?"

Wally blushed this conversation was just to awkward to talk with a male. He had an idea of who the person was but in the first thirty seconds the idea had died.

"You don't have to if you don't want to I just think it would help." Barry added seeing his nephew's embarrassment making both of their cheeks turn a rosy pink Wally's blush deeper than his.

"Maybe if you acted on this person and saw how it went you might find and answer to the big question." Barry suggested

"you think that's a good idea?" Wally asked

"sure I mea-"

Barry's words were cut short by soft warm lips on his. He couldn't stop it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!^^^!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!***!~~~~~~```!```

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but soon Barry was on his back Wally on top. The kiss shocked him to muteness and his muscles were tense. Wally dipped down for a second round by Barry stopped him softly with his arms.

Wally pushed the feeble attempt of defense and kissed Barry again this time deeper.

"Do you understand what your doing what you're telling me you want" Barry said his voice scaring him it croaked with anxiety.

"Yes"

That's all Barry had needed to hear. He had no boundaries on were he touched Wally. He invaded the tight body laid before him.

Nipping his ear sucking on the lobe and grinding on the young boy who had just made the most erotic sound he had ever heard.

He flicked his tongue on the perfectly set nipples and leaving dark blue hickeys on the boy's chest and back, marking his territory in the body bite marks on the biceps and lower neck. Wally moaned in pleasure.

Barry had suppressed fantasies of this now it was all or nothing he **couldn't** stop even if he wanted to Wally was just so soft and warm he was begging Barry.

"_More, more right there" _

Wally made Barry so hard.

"_Don't stop I love you Barry please don't"_

Barry carried Wally up the stairs to the spare guest room never breaking their lip lock.

He had Wally suck on two fingers while he sucked off Wally. Tongue swirling around the head and hilt.

Barry stopped.

"Is this… the first time receiving anal?" Barry asked

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"You're really tight." Barry laughed sniffing wallys pube hairs.

He slid the fingers in more slowly not wanting to hurt Wally.

"Right there its there again" Wally cried out.

Barry didn't comply with his fingers but instead by sliding his cock into walls tight ass. It was amazing Barry and Wally moaned in pleasure.

Wally was so tight and vibrating in a way that created such delicious friction.

They both came at the same time and they slept till afternoon. Barry went out for his patrols and Wally stayed behind to watch TV and stay lying on his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: In the process of typing this story my computer got shut down I freaked out and went to bed complaining that all my editing was gone. I forgot that auto save existed (face palm).

AN p.s: A friend of mine the guy read this and told me to edit it (mostly for grammar) or I begged him either way the story is now kick butt. So peace and thank you for your reviews!

Barry flashed into the house and quickly changed from his flash costume. He entered the living room and stared at the sight before him, Wally was on the couch lying on his stomach with his lips slightly parted. Barry bent down next to him and kissed the soft lips, Wally stirred.

"Barry? Is that you?" Wally asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart." Barry replied.

He carried Wally upstairs and laid him on the bed then pulled down his pants and kissed his inner thighs that were still covered in bluish bruises.

"Moan for me." Barry ordered.

Wally started to pant and moan, now fully awake. They went on for an hour or so until Barry came inside him and they went to sleep.

In the morning, Wally awoke and Barry was spooning him from behind naked!

"Umm, Barry, this might not be the time but what are we going to do about the Justice League?" Wally asked.

"I'll talk to Batman and we will see how we can negotiate a way for you to work still, but with less contact with Dick. At least not until we can straighten things out."

"Oh, that makes sense. Good morning." Wally said.

"Very good morning indeed." Barry replied.

Later that morning:

Kid flash and the Flash went up to Watchtower were Captain Marvel said Batman would be. Barry pressed the rectangular red button next to the door of Batman's office. He stated his name and didn't bother explaining his visit.

"Morin' Bats. How are you today?" Barry asked.

Batman was standing up in front of a solid dark stainless steel desk and chair.

"Fine. Can we talk without Kid Flash present?" Batman asked.

"Sure, I just thought it would be easier to discuss it if he were here with us."

Wally left the room and decided to find a quiet place alone without the team.

"The kid didn't mean to hurt Dick's feelings you see-"

A fwoosh sound silenced him and Barry grabbed his throat that had just been nicked by Batman's batarang.

"Shut up!" Batman roared.

He advanced towards Barry his body rigid with emotions.

"To a boy." Batman growled.

"You sick perverted bastard!" Batman yelled with such venom it shook Barry to the bone.

Barry's vision began to slow as he realized it wasn't a batarang but a sedative that had nicked his throat.

Batman threw a punch at his face and hit him square in the nose.

"I bet you like making him scream and making him feel like it's his fault."

Barry was on the floor Batman kicking him and yelling curses at him.

"When I heard what Wally did to Dick I had to know why. Do you know what I find? A boy's sick uncle playing out his fantasies. You made him do all sorts of evil things didn't you?"

Batman was panting and Barry had blood dripping down his face. His ribs were broken, his face was swelling, and his limbs were slightly disfigured. Batman lifted Barry up with his hands wringing around his throat.

"You fucked him and I bet you don't even regret it. You piece of shit." Batman managed to grit out

He threw Barry across the room making him hit the desk.

He didn't stop beating Barry until Superman came in and held him back. Neither had ever seen the dark night so distraught. Luckily for the both of them, it was just Superman's super hearing that had heard the disturbance. No one else seemed to notice during the midday crime rush that piled in.

Apparently he had heard Barry's screams for mercy.

"Why don't we all cool down and...…"

Superman didn't want to finish the sentence because he had no idea what to say. Barry looked like he should be in an emergency room with the best doctors just to get stabilized.

"Batman you should..…I'll just take Barry down to the infirmary."

The man of steel was at a loss for words, he couldn't finish his sentences. He had never been put in this situation before. He didn't have an idea on how to get Barry to the infirmary the guy was just bleeding on the floor. What would everyone think happened?

He changed plans.

"I'll call a medic."

The medic's came along with almost the entire infirmary. Batman didn't even seem annoyed by the fact that so many people were in his room.

Barry had blacked out before the medic's got in.

Superman brought Batman to his quarters, not forgetting to bring a spare suit. The one Batman currently had on was covered in Barry's blood.

The room was plain white and showed little of Superman's personality or his kryptonian heritage with the exception of a few potted plants, a flat bed, and a bathroom.

Superman turned away as Batman got dressed. (Batman of course had taken a shower before getting dressed.)

"How did you honestly think that was going to end Bruce?" Superman asked.

"You tell me Clark." Bruce replied.

There was a wisp of cloth and spandex being put on before a reply was made.

"I don't know what you would have done. If I hadn't been there, would you have….."

Clark was yet put in dismay. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You tell me Clark." Bruce repeated, looking up to face Clark.

But Clark kept his back to him, not wanting to look into Bruce's eyes.

"Tell me Clark, what would **I** have done? What would **you** have done?"

Clark was rendered silent.

"He did all of those things to Kid Flash, no, to Wally. He did all those things to Wally! What if it was Conner or Artemis or Kaldur'ahm? To anyone! Wouldn't you be outraged not knowing what to say or do?!"

"Would you have killed him?" Clark demanded, now turning to face Bruce.

"**Would you have**?" Bruce asked.

Clark looked dead into Bruce's eyes, not knowing what to say. Bruce had his mask off and was glaring back at him.

"If only you had seen the footage I saw." Bruce continued, sadness and desperation surrounding his voice. He grasped onto Clark's suit, his face on the broad chest. Superman pulled him into a tight hug. They collapsed on the bed, Clark trying to comfort Bruce by stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

Bruce in truth had no idea what he would have done. He was only human he would make mistakes. But was this mistake a turning point? Would it change his life for good? More importantly, would it change the two flashes?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry if i took a long time to update, but I like to give credit when credit is due. "The guy" now has an account, "the sexy onion" so hit him up with praise please! Also, I'd like to thank purpledragon6 and Uncontainable-madness for their reviews!

Barry awoke, but could not open his eyes.

He tried to move his arms, but they kept their ground by his side. He couldn't even feel them; his legs were the same.

When he inhaled it was slow and muggy like something was blocking his air path.

Barry groaned and whimpered. His jaw was screwed shut and he was choking.

"Stay calm Mr. Allen its okay. You're okay so slow your breathing. Can you do that?"

Barry had no idea who this woman was or where he was, but he could feel the pain in his lungs so breathing slowly sounded good.

"Please don't talk." said the mysterious woman, " We haven't established a form of communication so if you want a briefing of your injuries we'll, um, find a way to find out if you'd like to know. I'm new to this nurse thing and because of the circumstances..."

"Here is a clicker this should work." A male voice said handing it to the nurse.

"Th-thank you doctor" the nurse replied.

"Use it on your left hand." the doctor ordered Barry.

"Um, Mr. Allen, I'm going to put this clicker in your hand and click once for yes twice for no, okay? You click it with your thumb." the nurse explained.

*Click

"That's perfect. Can you click it twice?"

*Click Click

"Looks like he has control over his arm, please brief him." the doctor said as he left the room briskly.

"Yes sir," the nurse replied.

"Um, Mr. Allen, would you like to know the extent of your injuries?" the nurse asked.

There was no movement.

"Did you fall asleep Mr. Allen?"

"Mr. Allen?" the nurse repeated.

*Click

"Would you like to know the extent of your injuries?"

*Click

The nurse swallowed.

The nurse had a long list of injuries. He wouldn't be able to walk, talk, or do nearly anything at all but stare and click for at least four months. Batman came up with a cover story that Flash was on vacation. Apparently everyone bought it saying that even a guy on the fast track needed to slow down and take a breather.

Yeah, Barry had a breather. He felt every burning breath he took.

~~Four months later:

"There you go Mr. Allen, you can talk now; just don't do it too fast, okay? We don't want to have to put this back on." the nurse said while taking off Barry's mouth brace.

"Thanks." Barry said. His voice was hoarse and cracked from months of neglect.

"Here is some water. Betcha really missed drinking it normally, right?"

Barry downed the entire glass and licked his chapped lips; finding comfort in a small action. To finally be able to move his mouth.

"I'll be back soon to check up on ya, okay?" the nurse said, backing out of the room beaming.

Barry sat alone in Batman's former barracks. Barry wasn't going to see Wally for a really long time, probably forever after how Batman reacted. No one from the League that knew about him and Wally had come to see him. Not even Canary, he knew that she was "helping" Wally with getting over the "trauma", but he bet she didn't even want to hear his side of the situation. All they knew was what they assumed and knowing Wally, he probably didn't even know what to think.

Flashback

Batman finally tracked down Wally alone in a weapon storage facility that was mostly used for emergencies. Once in awhile, some Justice League member would get the duty of cleaning it and the task was usually assigned once every five years. So it was safe to say only a select few knew of it or at least remembered it. Of course, Wally knew about it from running laps around the Watchtower in his spare time; checking out each room.

Superman followed extremely close to the Dark Knight and decided to approach Wally first, especially after what Batman had done to Barry.

"Hey son, we need to talk." Superman said softly.

Wally looked up from inspecting the slightly dusted equipment.

"What is it Superman?" Wally asked, curious as to why Batman returned without Barry.

"There was an incident."

"What do you mean? Why isn't Barry with you guys?" Wally asked, frantically trying to look over Batman and panicking slightly.

"Batman, please step out." Superman said, not taking his eyes off Wally.

Batman was reluctant at first, but he gave in knowing it was the best choice.

Wally remained silent as Superman described Barry's current condition, leaving out the big details of course.

"Why would he?" Wally questioned vaguely.

"Why would who?" Superman replied, confused.

"How-could-batman-do-that-to-barry-barry-would-nev er-hurt-me!" wally replied so fast that Superman barely caught it all.

Wally was about to storm out of the supply closet to talk to Batman when Superman suddenly stopped him.

"Wally we're sorry for acting without telling you but-" Superman intervened.

"I don't understand why , no, you guys don't get what you've done." Wally cried, he had a confused look. He had no idea what to say.

" Batman was just trying to stop what Barry was doing to you, you don't have to worry anymore. Barry will be locked far away so he dosent hurt you anymore, okay?" Superman said in a consulting tone.

"Don't worry?! Barry-barry and I love each other!" Wally said desperately.

"What? But Batman said that you had bruises. He raped you." Superman rasped again for the day, at a loss for words.

"The sex was consensual, we were hoping no one would find out. Barry was about to break up with aunt Iris and make a super secret life for the two of us, you know?" Wally said, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen." Superman said, placing his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I hate to tell you this, but that wasn't love. Your uncle is very sick and needs help. Batman and I are going to help him get that."

"That's not true! Uncle Barry and I love each other and you can't do anything to stop that! I love him and he loves me!" Wally said even more desperately, his hands balled up into fists.

"Now listen to me Wally, that was not love. Your uncle may have told you that it was, he may have told you that you wanted it, but that's not true. You don't have to worry about him touching you or hurting you anymore." Superman said, feeling tears bridge his eyes. Seeing a boy so lost made him break on the inside.

"That's not true." Wally said, his voice dying in his mouth. He grabbed Superman's costume and tried to push the older man.

"It is true." Superman said surely, pulling Wally into his embrace.

Wally finally gave in and cried into Superman's costume, repeating that it wasn't true.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. : This is a group or "menu choice" of possible endings for "Wally's choice" because as we know there is little happiness in a work like this that I've produced I have decided to have list of scenarios. With amazing help by the "sexy onion" a multiple ending platter has been made. Enjoy.

There will still be more updates until this story says complete.

Chapter 7:

Barry goes to prison.

Chapter 8:

Barry goes to a mental hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Prison entry # 1 Day 1

Todays my first day in prison. The cell isn't too dark like in all of those books and T.V shows; its actually very well lit and roomy. There's an entire bookshelf and a large pile of these empty notebooks. I wonder how long they expect me to stay in this cell.

"Can't be too long" I verbalize.

Prison entry # 56

I've finished all of the books; more than I'd like to verbalize or er write. Seems like I write every day in this thing, weird. The guards don't talk to me much, but in a few weeks I'll get to go out to stretch my legs.

Prison entry #116

Outside was ok.

Prison entry # 641

The light bulbs were replaced today and I got to talk to the old man who did it. They had me in special cuffs, but I didn't mind.

Prison entry #1618

I feel a bit sick today. I think the walls are changing colors to.

Prison entry #1987

"Damn it", Bruce cursed through gritted teeth.

He panted and coughed. He tightly gripped the blue kryptonite shard stuck in his side that pierced through his armor. The splinters broke off into tiny toothpick-like shards as he broke it off; exposing his vulnerable stomach flesh.

I ran up to him calm and unphased. My prison slipper had grout and was abundant with blood as I nudged his side and flipped him over. A slow grunt was made as the shard of kryptonite edged deeper into the side of his wound that he had yet to break off. There was nothing I could do, he was as good as dead. No medical staff was close enough for us to travel to, not that he was in any condition to travel anyway.

"Barry," he rasped, stuttered and repeated " Please."

I responded without hesitation, wetting my lips, and said the truth.

"Sorry, can't help you bats. To banged up for me to help, even if I wanted to." I almost walked away.

I couldn't help but to crouch down to his level, I looked into his eyes and he hesitantly looked back. They were filled with the feeble attempt of hope that his consciousness was groping at.

"Remember all those times I apologised and asked you for help?" I gave a long sigh that took most of my breath away.

"Told you how they roughed me up as they said 'we have to keep our babies safe from the lightning pedo.'" I motioned my hands and arms up and then outwards in a jazz-hands like motion to show emphasis on the words quoted from the other inmates. "Heh, some 'state of the art' prison, you still get beat up, raped, and hazed by half the people you put in here, not without the help of the justice league of course." I empathized at the last part.

"They have more beef with the big guys, you, supes, wonder women should've stopped dimension hopping, picking fights you couldn't win. Robins gonna go get himself killed not too long after you're dead; they'll kill him just to get revenge on your soul", my voice rasped at the last part like the scum they stuck me with.

I scratched my stubble rubbed my face taking a bit of the morning fuzzies off. I've become even more fucked up in this place than before. I understand that what I did to Wally was bad. It was terrible, I'm my own bastard. I wanted to protect him.

"You guys put me in confinement, you made me grasp at every social interaction I could get my hands on, literally! I talked the guards to death with my rambling and even smiled while I got beat up. Just...longing for something." I turned on the heel of my foot, putting my back towards him.

" I longed to feel anything that would make me feel good, because..." I swallowed.

"I KNEW I WAS THE JUSTICE LEAGUES DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!" I screamed, yanking .Batman's head up and craning it to line up with my mouth.

"You thought I was that fucking stupid? What did you think would happen when you put in a new criminal and they knew nothing about me being put in there, when they thought I died? You even kept me in solitary so that even fewer knew, so It wouldn't catch on. What lie did you tell to Iris, to the rest of the league?"

Batman was struggling to keep his eyes in focus and keep consciousness from the blood loss, until he finally opened his lips to speak.

"We had to lie to Iris," he chuckled. " Imagine a pissed off wife blowing off steam at her job as a news anchor that her husband the flash raped his fucking nephew and either disappeared, died, or even worse, got away with it. We had to make the league scour the planet on false trails of your disappearance to keep it quiet, you were just a man who didn't come back from vacation." he gave a dark chuckle like what he said was funny.

"You could have just let me go." I said, dropping his head to the ground and leaving his face to hit the waxed cement floor.

"Like we could leave a criminal to run amok," he replied.

"You know, you better enjoy your last seconds, while this criminal leaves this corpse to rot."

I looked to my friend for the last time and removed the large shard of kryptonite, he gave a squeal of a grunt and sagged.

I knew how to vibrate to dimensions for a while, small increments at a time, but I might as well try it for real now. I would never get Wally back and there was nothing left for me here.

I gave a dry chuckle as I started to move faster and faster, moving the dust behind me and I couldn't help but theses being my last words.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

END ENTRY

"Hey Wally, look what I found. It's one of the prisoner's diaries. Weird how it's in the middle of the hallway like this." Robin exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

They have this really nifty, heh, nifty collar that they keep activated in the asylum. That's right, I thought I was the one to put perps or baddies in here made for insane criminals with powers. No one leaves this place.

Fun Fact:

for the first 4 weeks you can't leave your cell they want to see how you deal with simple tasks first. Make sure you can use the bathroom simple stuff like that but they watch you constantly through one way mirrors. Leaving you with nothing to do but feel uncomfortable.

Todays my first real day.

"Hiya! My names, um, 'Jack Ryder', but please call me creeper," the man said in a quick hyper tone. He was sitting on all fours and leaning close to me, he had ripped sleeves and if my sleeves were short, we would be touching.

"Nice to meet you." I paused, should I really talk to anyone here? Then again I'm not going to get out of here anytime soon.

"I'm Barry." I decided.

"Good to see someone who will talk a word, some real whack jobs if you get my drift," he muttered then gave a half snicker.

"Yeah, I get you. Some of these people look half dead."

"Some of them are," he said in a throaty laugh.

I wasn't sure if he meant half dead or dead already, but I laughed anyway.

"So, what do you do here?" I asked.

"Boring stuff like watching T.V and reading books, there's lot's of them. You're the first person here really other than me who's able to play checkers. They don't want the doctors to get too friendly with the patients, if you catch my drift, but there's an arts and crafts center where you can make really nifty puppets-oh!" he said with a devilish grin while pausing. "We can make puppets of each other, come on!" he exclaimed while dragging me off in a foreign part of the hospital by the wrist.

"You two, no running!" the nurse said in a hissed from one of the point desks that were in the wide hallways.

"Don't worry about her, no one around here but us and a few others can walk. Heh, heh, so they rarely see anyone go over a crawl."

He smiled a wide smile, then turned to walk backwards grabbing both of my wrists, still guiding me while rambling on about the asylum. I

"I'll show you all there is to know about this place, even how to get an extra pudding cup and cookie for dessert. It might taste funky, but its good."

"This is gonna be fun."

AN: I know the creeper is a hero and stuff but I didn't want to create and OC and he is kinda crazy. If you don't know who he is google him he is part of Batman villain allie people(I don't know its confusing).


End file.
